ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Giz Episode 4: A Stony Problem
Title: A Stony Problem Characters: The Ultimate Evil: Gurnate The Stony Beast: Conglomeratum The Light: Ultraman Giz Previously On Ultraman Giz Giz faces a new kaiju and is beaten very hard. However, he later changes into his all-blue Wind Mode. Giz then beats Leapermons. "Tornado Buster, scouring blast!" shouts Giz as he fires the beam of wind, beating Leapermons. Prologue On a windy plateau, an evil presence was near. A dark vortex appeared, then blasted a massive dark lightning bolt, which picked up a large boulder. The vortex then vanished. Inside the Dark Area, Gurnate was listening to music and drinking tea. He set his massive cup down, before taking the boulder sitting on his lap and changing its form with his mind. The boulder grew arms, legs, a tail and an ugly head. "I hope you won't make mistakes like those of Lizarias and Leapermons. I have high hopes of you defeating Giz, Conglomeratum." announced Gurnate. The kaiju was dropped in the same plateau, where it ate a bunch of rocks and two unlucky mountain goats. Title card shows, then theme song plays. Chapter 1 Back at base: engineer work Kyotaro was busy checking å's thrusters. He was happier than when he was mopping. Giz asked "Is there anything I can do to help?" Kyotaro responded with a polite "Nope." Giz responded "Well, then, I won't bother you for a while" Kyotaro said "Take a nap. We'll need to be ready for the next kaiju." Giz's first defeat Back in the Atlas Mountains of Africa, Conglomeratum was feeding on a small town and its residents. "Let's go, Kyotaro!" said Giz. Kyotaro raised the Beta Spark, and transformed. "Alright!" Giz yelled "Ore-Tachi Sanjou!" before striking a pose in front of the W.H.A.M Jets. Giz attacked Conglomeratum ferociously with the Gizzonium Saber. This just made Conglomeratum mad, and the kaiju shot Giz up, and in the process shot W.H.A.M down. The jets crash-landed, and so did Giz. The Gizzonium Saber flew out of his hands and landed nearby. Conglomeratum picked Giz up with his tentacle mouths, before siphoning his energy with another mouth. Giz turned to stone. However, a small spark of light flew out of Giz's color timer and through a dimensional portal. This light then became a Lockseed. In the Dark once more In the dark area, Gurnate sat looking very pleased. He suddenly bellowed "Henchman! Bring me my Earl Grey! Now!!" A ball of darkness scurried in and set a huge (by human standards) cistern full of tea down. Gurnate drank a giant mouthful, then said "My new kaiju has beaten Giz! HAHAHAHAHA!" The henchman responded "That is wonderful news, sir." Gurnate replied "My sworn enemy is finally gone. Now nothing can stop me!!" Chapter 2 Some sadness and secret planning The human forces watched in a melancholy way as Giz became stone. "There's nothing we can do. Return to base." announced the captain. "Roger!" the members replied, before sadly trooping back to the jets. Conglomeratum wandered off below. At Vulcan Base, W.H.A.M planned a sophisticated trap for Conglomeratum. The kaiju would be trapped inside a force field, and then be bombarded by weaponry until destroyed. Then Giz would be transported to space and layed to rest on the moon. The fight begins The next night, Conglomeratum was wandering towards a village, preparing to feast. On the way, he stumbled into W.H.A.M's trap. He was blasted by missles, beam cannons and the firepower of the W.H.A.M Jets. However, it reared up and blasted the trap apart with its fireballs. It proceeded, ignoring the jets' firepower blasting it from above. It was almost to the village, when it stopped and blasted the area, scaring its prey out of hiding. The people, dogs and goats were rapidly snapped up. At this point, Conglomeratum blew the jets out of the sky. The attack team needed Giz's power to back them up, and fast. What would happen?... Chapter 3 Revival At this point, Kyotaro woke up. He was inside a crystal (Giz's color timer). The sun began to rise. Kyotaro felt massive power surging through him. He started to be able to move. Giz began to stir. Kyotaro was ready to use all his willpower at once. He groaned and grunted, but didn't give up. Suddenly, Giz rose. "What!!??" yelled Gurnate "Giz is alive?! Impossable! Kill them, Conglomeratum!" Giz: 1, Conglomeratum: 0 Conglomeratum roared. Giz stood, then attacked the kaiju viciously until a crack emerged in the rocky shell. He then entered Wind Mode, attacking the monster from all sides with the Gizzonium Saber. He then jumped into the sky. The tentacle mouths pursued him, but were cut off. Conglomeratum roared in pain and blasted at Giz with his Dark Fire Beam. Giz, however, used the Ultra Star Block and reflected it at the kaiju. Giz then entered Lava mode. He repeatedly hit Conglomeratum's shell. He then used the Lava Bomb. "Lava Bomb, Big Fireball Bang!" yelled Giz. Rocks rained everywhere, and Giz stood triumphant. A New Villian Cue blast of dark electricity hitting Giz in the back and causing an Ultra Faceplant. Giz stood up and faced a shadowy ultra, floating above the area. "Who are you?!" demanded Giz. "My name is Goethe. Prepare to die." announced the ultra. Epilouge Gurnate watched from the Dark Area. "Oh, poor Giz." he said poetically "But, you are in my way, and we can't have any of that, now can we?" He began to laugh evilly. Next time on Ultraman Giz Giz faces a new ultra, one of Gurnate's servants, Dark Goethe. And, a new kaiju appears, as Goethe's pet! Category:Ultraman Giz Episodes Category:DucantheChoju